Matthew Rhodes
The world cares very little about what a man or woman knows; it is what a man or woman is able to do that counts... '' ''~Vergil 'History' Matthew Rhodes was born to both Mandolorian and Chiss traditions. His father was a Mandalorian Hunter and his mother a Jedi assigned to help the Chiss Ascendancy. He was born on Csilla, but went to Mandalore not long after birth. Rhodes lived on Mandalore until he was about 14 years old, training under his father and others in Clan Ordo to live as a Mandalorian. Then, his father was killed in front of him; blown to bits by Imperial troops as he tried to save his wife, Matthew's mother. She escaped and left the Jedi Exiles, as they did not help her. She was later killed by Imperial Troops, but Rhodes would never know this. She had refused to betray the Jedi and died for it. Rhodes then went to Csilla with little more than the clothes on his back and his father's knife. Matthew stayed there for several years, but life on the ice world grew old. He returned to Mandalore and was accepted by the clans as a long lost brother, which he was. After learning more about his Mandalorian tradition and living there for a few more years, Matthew Rhodes traveled to the Imperial Space to enrolled in their academy. He was accepted, and excelled at the Imperial Academy, graduating as a Fleet Officer, certified to fly any ship in the Imperial fleet, and quite a few others as well. Later, Lt. Rhodes was selected for special operations and was promoted again. He recieved additional training in martial arts and sabatouge, adding to his collection of skills. After the Empire fell, Matthew headed for Chiss Space, hoping to learn more about his origins. He went on to found the Assassin's Guild, but theguild later disbanded. Rhodes was a member of Mandalorian Clan Ordo and eventually became its leader. He went gone back to the Chiss to help them get back on their feet after Bekkar and served as a Consul of the Chaf Ruling Family. After his mission to deep space, Rhodes was involved in a terrible crash where his entire complement ot troops and ship was destroyed over Corellia. He survived, but barely, with help from Jago Pulastra of the Jedi Order. Matthew is now training at the Jedi Praxeum of Yavin IV. 'The Chiss Years' Rhodes was the Consul to the Chaf Family of Csilla, the same family as his mother. Rhodes rose through the ranks to Aristocra, the highest Chiss Family position, but renounced his title once Dominika Bekkar came to the head of the Chiss Ascendancy after seizing it from Lusneic Borssna. After Bekkar left, Rhodes again took up the title, but again yielded the position and became Consul instead. He helped guide the new Chiss Leadership in its expansion and diplomacy. The leader that Rhodes served under was Mitthl'eon'neoni. There was an Ordo base on the surface of Csilla, but has since been destroyed. The base was used to show the peace between the Ordo Clan and the Ascendancy. Unbeknowst to the Chiss however, the base also tapped their communications and databases, helping not only Rhodes and the Ordo Clan, but the Assassin's Guild. 'The Early Jedi Years' Rhodes traveled to Courscant before it fell and trained for some time. After receiving training from several Jedi Masters, it was discovered that Rhodes had no talent in the force whatsoever. Rhodes had originally sought out the Jedi to learn more about his mother, but was unable to discover much. He did not advance very far, as he couldn't use the force, and soon left Courscant to find out about his past. He founded a Jedi enclave on Ordo, but it was closed due to lack of involvement by the tiny Jedi community on Ordo. Jedi were not really accepted by the Mandalorians living on Ordo. 'The Assassin Years' After Rhodes left the Jedi, he founded the Assassin's Guild (AG). The Guild has had high profile several contracts throughout its history. The AG is based on Ordo, but they keep on the move to avoid unwanted attention. The Guild has grown over the years and once included many prominent assassins. There are several hidden caches of supplies and weapons on Ordo in the event of an attack on the AG. While part of the Assassin's Guild, Rhodes joined a secret group called Holocroft. Not much is known about the group, except they met occasionally to carry out assassinations and hold secret meetings regarding the Mandalorian Empire. Rhodes received a Holocroft Sith War Sword for his efforts in the group. 'The Assassination of Brijus the Hutt' Rhodes was approached by an unknown man about killing Brijus the Hutt. He quietly assembled a team of assassins and they all planned to kill him in the streets of Nal Hutta. The main assassin was Nighthawk, a highly experienced assassin and sniper. After months of planning, they began their attack. The main strike was by Nighthawk, who hid in a building across the way from Brijus. Nighthawk lined up his shot and fired. Somehow, miraculously, Brijus foresaw this attack and managed to avoid it. He then challenged Nighthawk to a duel to the death, and Nighthawk was killed in the battle. The assassination attempt was unsuccessful. 'The Assassination of Prudii Skirata' There was a time when Rhodes used the skills he learned in order to save the Mandalorian Empire. He, as well as Illuscio Blackhawk, Malice Hingang, and Rhitta Skirata attacked Prudii Skirata in his chambers during a meeting. Rhodes used his force pike, disguised as a walking stick, to stab Prudii in the chest, mortally wounding him. The assassination was a major success. The strike was organized by Bad Company and Rhodes was the second in command. A secure area was used to distribute information can be found above, now declassified. 'The Mandalorian Years' Rhodes was the Aliit'alor, or clan leader, of Mandalorian Clan Ordo. Under the Mand'alor Blackhawk, Rhodes served the Mandalorian people as Solyc'verd. His main duty consisted of keeping diplomatic relations with other factions good. The major of that job was the Ossus incident. He worked out a deal with the Jedi Order about Ossus and kept it in the hands of the Mandalorian Empire. Rhodes was a member of the Mandalorian Council of Clans and served Mand'alor Plu loyally. Rhodes has served the Mandalorian Empire well. He recently secured more planets for Ordo. He left on a top secret mission to Deep Space, but never returned to Mandalorian Space. 'Mission to Deep Space' Rhodes embarked on a secret mission to Deep Space to try to discover more about the origin of the Universe for the Mandalorian Empire and for his clan. He left with a handful of ships and a few elite troops. Upon leaving, Rhodes passed leadership of Clan Ordo to Jaccien Ordo. Not much is known about the mission, except that Rhodes was the sole survivor and his Star Destroyer, The Rhodes' Island, was destroyed. All witnesses to the incident have declared that Rhodes died with his ship, in proper Mandalorian fashion. 'The Late Jedi Years' When Rhodes finally returned to known space, his ship made a blind hyperspace jump and arrived at Corellia. Rhodes was rescued by Jedi Master Jago Pulastra and teams from the Corellian Defense Force, but the ship crashed. He was gravely wounded and experienced total memory loss. He had no idea where he was, who he was, or why he was there. He would be forced to relearn everything he had been taught, including how to use the force. Strangely, his combat powers and battle reflexes remained ingrained in him. His Helix was destroyed, along with all of his men. Rhodes' implant system was removed due to poor performance after the crash and endangerment to Rhodes' life. 'Ordo' Rhodes was the Governor of the planet Ordo in the Eastern Outer Rim for many years. Under his direction, Ordo grew from a barren desert planet with little vegetation to a productive capital of the Ordo clan. The planet has had some terraforming projects done to it, the most recent relating to the importation of water. Farms and mines were constructed for the benefit of the general population. 'Ordo Citadel' The Ordo Citadel is currently the capital of Ordo. It is the seat of government for the planet, Mandalorian Clan Ordo, and Blue Wave Industries. All visitors head here first. The training chambers can be used by all residents and guests. The Citadel was designed by Matthew Ordo Rhodes and a team of designers, architects, and engineers. 'Blue Wave Industries (BWI)' Rhodes was the last CEO of Blue Wave Industries, a research and development company. It is based on Ordo and has its corporate offices there. Years before Rhodes inherited the company from Kaibur Malice, he worked as an inventor for the company. The inventors all worked together to produce high quality, cutting edge technologies. Rhodes' most innovative and best-selling invention was the Nanobot Construction/Repairs Pod and the Interlocking Crystal Grid Armor for capital ships. The company and it's assets/patents were sold to Dorian Gray of The Trust for the sum of 2,000,000,000 "7 in 2009, ending Rhodes' role as CEO. Rhodes was given land on the planet of Rendili by Vandar Winsome during his time at BWI. 'Apprentices' Rhodes' apprentices were Jeimuzu Webstar and Mrraug. He worked to train them both in Ordo customs and the way of the Mandalorians. 'An excerpt from the diary of Jeimuzu Webstar...' :...After discovering my past...I travelled to Ordo where I got back in touch with my Mandalorian roots...I met a Kushiban in the Ordo Pub and befriended him, under his guidance I learnt the ways of the force and we trained together, for helping me I allowed him to reside in my quarters at the Citadel on Ordo that I have come to call home, after many encounters with Matthew Ordo Rhodes he assigned me some missions and eventually offered to teach me, I am now an apprentice to him... 'An excerpt from the diary of Mrraug...' :..Mrraug, son of Muuurgh and Mrrov, and brother to Meelix and Mrrive. I am a warrior, and the bloodrage flows through my veins. Born on Yeslia, yet doomed to wander, I find no rest for my comfort is in the slaughter. What is my life? To find what life means... 'Abilities' Rhodes has been working very hard to become skilled in many different areas. He took Holo-Net courses to become knowledgeable in a wide range of topics. He knows there is never a time where one does not learn. He is especially skilled at mathematics, design, and engineering. He has recieved training from several institutions, including the Imperial Academy, Clan Ordo, Csilla, and the Jedi Praxeum of Yavin IV. 'Weapons & Gear' Rhodes owns a variety of weapons and has some degree of proficiency in all of them. Below is a list of the weapons and gear he most frequently carried before his crash at Corellia. :*Holocroft/Hutt/Sith War Sword (modified for lightsaber combat) :*Chiss Charric pistol :*Mandalorian Sniper Rifle :*Force Pike (disguised as a walking stick) :*Medical kit :*Comm-link (headset & implanted) :*Re-breather :*Beacons :*Micro-fiber rappelling line 'Armor' Rhodes wore a set of specialized Mandalorian armor, made by Blue Wave Industries. His armor is yellow because it represents the Chaf family. It does, however, have a few streaks of gold, showing his wish for vengeance for the death of his parents. It was heavily modified and upgraded to better suit Rhodes' duties and needs. Since the crash at Corellia, all of Rhodes' armor has been sealed away in a secure lockbox and is kept by Jago Pulastra. It was damaged in the crash, but Rhodes knows nothing of it. 'Body/Chest' The main body (chest piece) of the armor was modeled after Ultra-Crusader Armor (Produced by Blue Wave Industries). He received it after helping to test the armor and helped to make some key advancements to its programming. It is made mostly from Mandalorian Iron, or Bes'kar, with cortosis and nanofiber weaves. It is resistant to blaster bolts at a range, and fairly durable against them in close combat, although not impenetrable. It resistant to most lightsabers and other swords, but not at length. 'Helmet' The helmet is attached to the suit at neck level, with only hardened weaves protecting his neck. The helmet has a clear visor with a Heads Up Display (HUD). This visor and HUD have several light settings, including night vision. The HUD displays the status of the whole armor system, the weapons, and has an encrypted comm-link. A link to the holo-net is included at eye level. A video recorder automatically records everything Rhodes sees and has advanced audio pickups to record sounds. In the event of a pressure loss or bio-toxin, the helmet will automatically seal itself. The visor will expand to cover all of Rhodes face. There is also a filtration mask that will take oxygen out of the air and allow Rhodes to breathe. In the event that the air is filled with something other than oxygen, the mask will preform chemical reactions to obtain the Oxygen from the compounds and provide some breathable air. The mask contains a 20 minute supply of oxygen (not pure O2) for Rhodes to get to a fresh source. The supply is contained in the body armor and not on the helmet itself. 'Gauntlets' Rhodes has a specialized pair of Chiss Gauntlets. They have been modified to include security clearance for Rhodes when the bio-monitors make sure Rhodes is wearing them. They have the same weaves as the body armor, and are hardened against lightsabers. They are custom made to fit the suit of armor and are sealed against vacuum and bio-toxins. A mini holo-projector is included in the palm of the left gauntlet. The right gauntlet can check the status of another suit if that suit has that kind of system. It also has a mini bio-sensor used to check the bio-signs of someone without armor. It cannot check through walls. 'Implants' Rhodes has a set of implants that can access the Holo-net and has a comm-link. These highly specialized implants go straight into Rhodes inner ear and is encrypted. It can inject stims into his bloodstream to give him a quick boost or a quick clot for healing. They negate the effects of alcohol in his bloodstream so he is able to drink as much as he wants and not be affected. Several poisons can be treated as well. The major thing in the implant package is a long-range transmitter. It is connected to several of his bases and allies command centers. If it stops transmitting, they all will know. 'Upgrades' ---- Rhodes' armor was extensively upgraded and modified. Below is a list of the different overlays and underlays included in the armor pieces. Each upgrade helps make the system better as a whole and more durable. Rhodes himself did many of the modifications, with assistance from Blue Wave Technicians. Each upgrade is minimal and does not really change the armor, or even improve, the armor in an extreme way. For example, the Cortosis-weave upgrade does not mean that the Cortosis-weave is embedded throughout the whole system, but a few strands are added to improve resistance. ::B = Body / Chest Armor ::H = Helmet ::G = Gauntlets ::I = Implants *Bes'kar - Strengthens the armor and provides much more resistance to high energy weapons. (B, H, G) *Cortosis-weave - Helps make the armor more resistant to high energy weapons, such as lightsabers.(B, H, G) *Armorweave Underlay - Strengthens the different weaves and underlays in the armor to improve its resistance against piercing and energy weapons. (B, H, G) *Energy Shielding - Shields the armor against energy fluctuations, such as ion blasts, electromagnetic pulses, radiation, and other energy weapons. (B, H, G, I) *Flexible Underlay - Keeps the weaves, overlays, and underlays flexible enough for the wearer to move and bend normally. (B, G) *Bonded Plates - The pieces fit together smoothly to secure maximum protection against penetration. (B) *Bio-Restorative Underlay - Keeps the wearer healthy by injecting stimulants and anti-toxins when necessary. (B, I) *Environment Underlay - Protection against extremes in temperature. (B, H, G) *Encrypted Holo-Net Connection - Long-range personal communicator. (H, I) *Comm-link - Short-range personal communicator. (H, G, I) 'Ship' Rhodes flew a Helix-class Light Interceptor before his crash at Corellia. Blue Wave Industries made many modifications to the original design and incorporated them into the ship. There is a special connector to sync Rhodes' armor/HUD to the ships' systems, allowing him to have up to the second details about the ship while still wearing his armor. The security system prevents people from entering the ship without Rhodes' consent. The ship could last for almost three months without resupply, but the food would get very old, very quickly. The Helix was jet black and made for speedy transit. The Ordo Crest was engraved on one side. He endearingly called it his Helix, or just Helix. This ship has since been destroyed after Rhodes' mission to Deep Space. It was still in the hanger and never made it out of The Rhodes' Island, Rhodes' personal Pellaeon-class Star Destroyer. Matthew has since aquired a new Helix, but it was bought used on Corellia and thus is in pretty bad shape. Matthew plans to repair and repaint it when he gets a break from his Jedi training on Yavin. 'The Rhodes' Guard' While Ordo had a standing army, Rhodes did not. Rhodes had a dedicated team of special forces to assist him in his duties. There were only about 300 of these highly trained and lethal units in the universe. They were called the Rhodes' Guard. It took years of training and success to even be considered to be part of this elite group of soldiers. Most didn't make it and many who did did not survive training. The Rhodes' Guard served their master loyally and would not think of betrayal. Becoming a Rhodes' Guard Commando (RGC) was the ultimate accomplishment for a soldier under Rhodes' command. 15 of these men and women followed Matthew Rhodes and served as his escort and bodyguard. They had even more extensive training and regular Rhodes' Guard units, including scouting, sniping, and survival. Each member of the squad had a job to do and excelled at it. All members of the Rhodes' Guard and RGC's are thought to have been killed during the mission to deep space or the following crash at Corellia. 'Themed Avatars' The writer of Matthew Rhodes has a few avatars for seasonal excitement. Watch for more to come! If you have any ideas about new themed avatars, feel free to let me know via PM within JvS. 'Christmas 2009' This avatar was used in December of 2009, in celebration of Christmas. It is the same image as before, but with a Santa hat! 'Christmas 2010' This avatar was created by Dave Mansell in December 2010 to celebrate the holidays. It is similar to previous holiday avatars, but uses the current avatar with Rhodes with a beard, a hat, and snow. 'The Man behind the Maverick' The writer of Matthew Rhodes has been RPing for almost 3 years now. He is a founding member of the Galactic RolePlay Council and is 19 years old. He is very much looking forward to the release of Star Wars: The Old Republic. Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Mandalorians Category:Jedi Category:Humans Category:Chiss Category:Heads of State